This invention relates to a trailer suspension slider for heavy duty trucks, and more particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for absorbing energy between a trailer and a suspension bogey.
Tractor-trailers may carry very heavy loads in the trailer. Trailer suspension sliders have been used to more efficiently distribute the weight of the cargo. A slider system includes the trailer and a suspension bogey that is movable longitudinally relative to the trailer. The bogey may be moved between a plurality of distinct positions relative to the trailer.
Typically a locking pin mechanism is used to couple the trailer and bogey together in one of the positions. The bogey includes side rails that support several pins that are received in a plurality of holes in flanges extending from the trailer that defines each of the position. To move the bogey relative to the trailer, the pins must be moved out of engagement with the holes. The tractor-trailer is then manipulated to move the trailer along the bogey to a desired position in which the pins are aligned with the desired holes. However, it may be difficult to align the pins with the desired holes such that the pins become fully disposed within the holes to adequately secure the trailer and bogey together. Despite the use of pin location sensing devices, even when the pins appear to be within the holes, the pins may only be partially within the holes making the pins susceptible to become dislodged during braking.
A stop bar has been used on the trailer to limit the forward motion of the trailer relative to the bogey during braking. The stop bar, and possibly the trailer and bogey, may become severely damaged if the stop bar collides with the bogey. A collision at speeds as low as five miles per hour may be sufficient to cause severe damage. Therefore, what is need is a device to absorb the energy between the trailer and bogey when the stop bar undesirably collides with the bogey during braking.
The present invention provides a trailer suspension slider including a suspension bogey. A trailer is supported on the suspension bogey and is longitudinally movable between a plurality of position relative to the suspension bogey. The trailer includes a stop bar to prevent the bogey from sliding out from underneath the trailer during braking if the pins are disengaged. A locking pin mechanism is movable between a locked position in which the locking mechanism couples the suspension bogey and the trailer in one of the plurality of positions and an unlocked position in which the trailer can move relative to the suspension bogey. The suspension bogey may collide violently with the stop bar when braking from a relatively low speed when the pins are unlocked. To this end, an energy absorption device is supported on either the trailer or the suspension bogey. The energy absorption device collapses in response to the stop bar engaging either the energy absorption device or the suspension bogey. Alternatively, an expandable cable may be used between the trailer and suspension bogey to slow the trailer as the stop bar approaches the suspension bogey.
Accordingly, the above invention provides a device to absorb the energy between the trailer and bogey when the stop bar undesirably collides with the bogey during braking.